Finally
by DancingPotterhead2.0
Summary: Dan and Phil have been together for 12 years and Phil is ready to take the next step in their relationship. Hope you like it!
1. Will You Let Me? -Phil

Phil's POV

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Today's the day. The day where I will finally ask my best friend, my boyfriend, my other half to be something more, my husband. After 12 years of absolute insanity I can finally be with him. Groggily reaching for my glasses, I pull them on to be greeted with the photo album of all our memories open on my bedside table. My eyes mist over as they sweep from photos his mum insisted on taking when we first met to our last Christmas together, sitting together with our little reindeer antlers intertwined. My hands pass over my pocket and instantly begin to sweat as they touch the small box that contains my future, our future. A small silver band with a set of cat whiskers, who knew something so little could have such a big impact on my life? A simple reply on Twitter brought me the best thing that could ever have happened to me. Years of happiness and growth, where I truly learnt what it was like to love someone with every ounce of yourself, to the point where you would do anything for them and live to see their lips form a smile and a laugh escape their throat. Dan gave me more than I could ever ask for and a ring was what i could give him back. A ring to truly bring us together. Where I could stand at the top of the world and shout for everyone to hear that Dan and I are together and love each other like there's no tomorrow. Where we don't have to hide from the people that have given us so much and can show the phandom the true Dan and Phil.

Padding into the kitchen for a cup of coffee I stare at the world that we have created. A world where 2 nerds can do whatever they desire and be happy. A sanctuary that holds a couple of YouTubers that are living out their dreams with their best friends, each other. I spot a cereal box and immediately grab it to calm my nerves. Biting on the little corn puffs to avoid chewing my nails into nonexistentence. I stare into the box's dark abyss and internally chuckle as I spot a sharpie scrawl proclaiming this box to Dan's and only Dan's. Should I...? Well, why not? With a deep breath I drop the small jewler's box in with the cereal.

Placing the box on the lounge table I walk around and absorb all that we have made in this place we call home. I head upstairs and absentmindly rub the marks on the office wall from the lights and smile as all the videos we've made replay in my mind. What would he think if the next baking video is our wedding cake? How's Dil been doing in the retirement home with Tabitha? Who knew that the Sims could result in an emotional connection to pixels ? I start as the sound of floorboards creaking reaches my ears and dart down to the lounge.

"PHILLLLL?! Did you take my cereal again?" Heading downstairs, I smile slightly abashed as he fixes me with a smirk. "I'm going to start buying 2 boxes each time to keep my bag intact" he jokes as he leans down to give me a kiss on the forehead. As I sip my coffee I hear the rustling of the plastic bag and cereal pouring out. And then I hear it, a solid thump. I look up to see his eyes darting back and forth between me and the box. Well, here it goes. I reach over and pluck the box out from the sea of corn puffs to open it. And then I see it, the opening of the mouth onto that wide oval as his hand rush up to overlap at his lips.

"Dan, everyday I have spent with you as been one of the best of my life. I love you and want to spend everyday with you. I want to be able to make up in the mornings and see you lying in bed right next to me. I want to be able to walk through London swinging your hand back and forth and come home to make mad, mad love to you at night. I want to be able to call you my husband and live the rest of my life with you. Will you let me?"

AN: Hello, I hope you liked that chapter. Its the 1st chapter out of about 6 or 7. Please leave a review of you have any thoughts on this phanfic. See ya :)


	2. Will You Let Me? -Dan

**Dan POV**

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Uggh is it actually morning? Crawling out of the sheets I peep into Phils room to see the bed empty but the thumps from the ceiling above tell me where he is. Slowly rubbing the sleep out of my eyes I amble down the hall to the toilet in an attempt to freshen up. After almost falling asleep and giving myself a toothpaste mustache I traipse into the kitchen in an effort to soothe my noisy stomach. Brushing away the hair falling in front of my eyes I scan the room looking for cereal and as per usual- it's not there. Rolling my eyes with a smile playing on my lips I shout upstairs and hear a creak on the stairs as I see him coming downstairs bedecked in a blue onesie and lion slippers. Kissing him good morning never gets old as my lips gently graze his forehead while he tousles my hobbit hair.

Smiling as we settle in the lounge I reach for the corn puffs and begin to shake the box, hearing the comforting rattle of the cereal against the bowl until I hear something different, a thump. I look down to see a small jewelers box staring back at me innocently. And in that moment eveything stops. The only things clear are Phil, me, and the small velvet box that is just itching to be opened. My eyes bounce back and forth between Phil and the box before he picks it up and opens it to reveal the most beautiful ring and a small bear within the box. My hands rush to meet my gaping mouth as he speaks.

"Dan, everyday I have spent with you as been one of the best of my life. I love you and want to spend everyday with you. I want to be able to make up in the mornings and see you lying in bed right next to me. I want to be able to walk through London swinging your hand back and forth and come home to make mad, mad love to you at night. I want to be able to call you my husband and live my life with you. Will you let me?"

 **AN: Hi :) Sorry that this chapter was so short but as Dan doesn't know about the proposal he's not going to have as much thought on the day as Phil. Ih ave 2 more chapters pre written and should do at least 2 updates a week. Thank you so much to everyone that has reviewed it honestly makes me so incredibly happy to see them. I hope you guys like the story, bye :)**


	3. Reveal

"YES! Yes, Phil!" Dan breaks the trance and i see tears creeping out of his eyes as I slide the ring on his finger and pull him in for a kiss and into a hug where i never want to let go. Pulling back I can smile truly and say Dan Howell is my fiancé. He is the man that I will marry and live my days happily with. As we snuggle on the sofa I hear a camera shutter go off and smile as I see him send the photo of us to family and friends with the ring sparkling in the daylight. Smiling, we kiss as he presses send.

The rest of the day is spent answering the never-ending stream of texts and congratulations as we settle in bed together. My fiancé turns over and whispers "the phandom". Shushing him I stroke his hair while contemplating how we are meant to tell some of the most frightening and amazing people in our lives that we are engaged.

Dan POV Next Day

Groaning I blink my eyes open. Catching a shimmer of light, they're directed to the light ring that has become a part of my left hand. Turning over I see Phil and slowly ruffle his hair announcing the morning with a light kiss, and then scamper to the kitchen.

Phil POV

My eyes flutter open as I see Dan leave the room for the kitchen. Following him we sit down to our first breakfast as fiancées, where we will discover how to break news to people that have supported us for the last 12 years. As he slowly chews the cereal Dan meets my eyes and speaks

" I know we have to tell them. But what are we supposed to do?" It's grown so much and I don't know what we can do to help with the acceptance of it." "Hey, it'll be ok alright? We'll get through this together. " I state as my hand gently covers his. My eyes shift to the closet full of old tripods and props. Eyebrows raised as a question forms I ask. "How about like we used to? We can just talk." Smiling, he agrees and reaches out for his phone. "On the iphone then?" He asks. "Sure" Taking a deep breath I stare at the camera, here we go.

"Hi guys. So theres been something we haven't been telling you thats pretty important to the two of us. Dan and I are dating... and today I proposed to him." Glancing over at Dan he takes over. "And I-I said yes. This is really important to us , we love each other and want to live the rest of our lives together while continuing to interact with you guys, but if we cant be ourselves without all of you going crazy...I dont know if thats possible." Smiling I look back at the camera. "So we are a thing. Phan IS real. We hope that you guys can support us with this. Bye."

Dan POV

As Phil turns off the phone I stare and think of how much my life has changed because of this man. He's lifted me up and brought me a new life, a happier one where I can be myself. "Should we upload it then?" Breaks through my thoughts as he speaks to me. This is the one video that we're not going to edit because to edit something so precious to us wouldn't be right. Our relationship is perfect the way it is and doesn't need change. As we bring up our channels, our fingers hover over the mouse with a wave of hesistance hanging in the air. "Together" I hear and together we click the button to change our lives.

 **AN: Sorry alot of them have been short as of late. I tend to write a bit on the short, fluffy side. Hope you all had a nice holiday. School's a maniac so chapters will be a bit slow. Hope you are all having a fantastic day. C ya :)**


End file.
